Where's Kidd?
by sean29
Summary: What is going to happen to the worlds after Time Devourer is defeated? Will Serge find love? All this and more in this new series


I awoke alone on the beach where so many important things had happened before. I looked around at the white sand and felt the warmth on his back. As I tried to life his body up from the little spot of beach and was greeted only by the aches and pains of his bones and his heart.

I slowly began to remember bits and pieces of what had happened to me during the final fight with the Time Devourer, and felt as if something he loved had been lost or destroyed. Even thought I had saved the two (and possibly more) worlds, I felt like I had committed an awful mistake. I slowly began to realize that I had traded the most important people to me for something he wasn't even sure I wanted. How could I have been so cold as to give up on the likes of Kidd, Fargo, Miki, Karsh, and all the others? True, Schala had been waiting for me for a very long time, but why should I forget everything that my friends had done for me?

"Why did I do this to everyone? Is this the road FATE has chosen for me? To walk alone for all eternity, and to hurt all those who got close to me?" I asked this aloud to no one, and the only answer I got in return was a gust of wind that made me shiver.

I had finally risen and saw that I still held Kidd's amulet and the Time Egg was next to me. Could it be that FATE still had a job for me? Was I to find another stronger evil to fight, or should I try to find those closest to me? I didn't care for the first choice, so I grabbed my Sea Swallow/ Masamune and smiled at the memory of defeating Dario with my team and having Riddel reunited with her true love, and Karsh finally being happy for them. I shook my head and continued on my course to find Kidd and all my other allies. I walked past Lizard Rock and couldn't help but smile when I got those scales for Leena. I kept walking and saw some people from my village and I hurried over to greet them. As I got near, they sensed me coming and turned around. I skidded to a halt as I realized that these people weren't from my village, but they were actually a band of thieves harassing Leena.

I was in a bad mood to begin with, and this sent me over the edge.

"I'll kill every last one of you!" I shrieked out loud and rushed forward. I caught them off guard and used one of my Tech skills to knock them out very easily. Leena looked up at me and her jaw dropped.

"Serge!" Leena jumped on top of me and knocked me over. She then kissed me firmly on the cheek, causing both of us to blush from the surprise and from the shock of falling to the ground.

We stood up and she threw her arms around me again, and I braced myself in case she jumped on me again. She looked me in the eyes and asked my simply

"Are you all right? We all heard and saw that fight you were in and I thought for sure that you died." Her eyes held a genuine concern and I couldn't help but melt into those soft blue eyes of hers. I had just realized that my hand had started stroking that beautiful long red hair of hers, and she seemed to be encouraging me to continue. I held her close to me, and she wrapped her arms around me, and I almost forgot all about the vow I had made to find all of my allies. But then I realized that she was one of my allies, and maybe the others were at Arni Village with her.

"Leena, dare the others at the village too?" I was able to ask her in a raspy voice before I passed out and fell down to the rock hard, cold earth.

I awoke later, and had no idea how I got into a warm bed. All I knew for sure was that I passed out from the strain of fighting the Time Devourer and I was now covered in bandages. Next to me was a steaming bowl of soup that I couldn't wait to try, so I indulged myself in that wonderfully warm and delicious bowl of chicken soup.

After I finished the soup, I tried to stand up, but the only thing that I got out of that was a pain in my back and a face full of sweat. I gave up and laid back down and went back to the blissful place of dreams. In my mind, everyone and everything that I had done is saved here and I can remember things that I had buried in my mind.

As time flew by, all the good times I had went through my mind. From the time I got the scales up until we beat the hell out of Time Devourer. However, as there are always two sides to a coin, there were two sides to this place of mine. The bad times rolled on to, the time in Lynx's body, Kidd's being poisoned and me having to kill the marshes to get it for her. At these thoughts, my heart seemed to either die a little or squeeze itself in pain to the memories. I thought of so many things that I left alone, I forgot to say many things that I may never have a chance to say.

The soft touch of someone and then the feeling of cool water dripping down my face startled me awake. I slowly awoke to a sunset and Leena standing above me. She held a damp rag in her hands and was slowly cleaning me up. She looked at me and seemed a little shocked that I was awake.

"Serge! It's been almost a week since I've brought you back to Arni Village. I was worried you'd never wake-up." Tears began to fill her eyes, and slowly rolled down her cheeks. I couldn't help but try to reach my hand up to her and comfort her, but my hand wasn't moving right now. I looked down and saw my body was in a cast, and into thought popped into my head.

"Leena, why didn't you use a Cure-All or Cure Plus?"

"Well, we did, but your wounds were too expansive for us to try and fix. We had to do this."

"All right, how did I get bandaged up?"

She blushed and said, "I just helped bandage you, Serge. Don't worry I didn't peek or anything." However, her eyes didn't meet mine, and I began to sweat from how uncomfortable the situation had become, and then I remembered that she never answered my question.

"Leena…. Are the others here?" the pain all over my body was beginning to diminish and I felt pretty good. But then her eyes seemed to mist over and I felt a weight plummet from my heart down into the pit of my stomach.

"Yes, some are here, but that blonde girl has disappeared."

Oh wow! A cliffhanger! I know this story may seem boring, but please leave reviews and let me know what you think about it.


End file.
